


cherry kisses

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, does sungchan have a kink? idk. he doesnt know. no one knows. he just likes cherries a lot, especially if it involves renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: Sungchan never minded cherries too much until his boyfriend, Renjun, decided to use cherry-flavored lipgloss — and then he just couldn't have enough of it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Sungchan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	cherry kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be posted for valentine's but here we are i guess

Cherries are nice.

Honestly, Sungchan never particularly paid much attention to them — they're red, small, and sweet. Sometimes a little sour. A nice fruit. And they looked very pretty on a bowl of ice cream.

Cherries wouldn't be on his mind nor plague his thoughts if it wasn't because of his boyfriend.

 _Huang Renjun_.

The thing is — Renjun likes to use cherry chapstick. His lips are always smooth, a red tint to them, plump and very, _very_ inviting.

Sungchan had kissed some people before that would constantly apply some basic chapstick and call it a day. He never paid too much attention to that. But with Renjun... with Renjun it was different. Maybe it was because Renjun was his boyfriend, maybe Sungchan had just discovered some hidden powers underneath the cherry chapstick, but whatever it was, something had definitely happened, because Sungchan just couldn't stop thinking about cherries and lips and Renjun's red lips.

So, yeah, fruits are pretty neat. Something cool. And cherries are very interesting — especially the artificial cherry flavor that he could lick from Renjun's lips and taste upon his tongue, that would explode inside his own mouth and fill his senses, making his own lips tingle and his nose only pick up that sweet scent.

Renjun carries with himself his own chapsticks (strawberry, mint, vanilla, or — Sungchan's favorite — cherry), but Sungchan always has one inside his own bag in case Renjun forgets his own and keeps complaining about his dry lips, so he won't keep picking and nibbling them restlessly.

Really. Sungchan didn't pay cherries that much attention before Renjun came around, but now he feels like he can't even eat some ice cream with a cherry in there because he'll immediately think about his boyfriend and his very sinful pair of lips.

And maybe it's a little dramatic to complain that Renjun had totally ruined the fruit for him, but Sungchan still does that; with a pout on his lips and a furrow on his brows, hands resting on the small hips of his boyfriend, Sungchan whines and grumbles about how that _"wasn't fair at all"_ before he pecks Renjun on the lips and swipes his tongue over his boyfriend's lower lip, savoring that familiar taste.

Renjun huffs, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he melts against Sungchan's touch, smiling against his mouth as if he knew something Sungchan didn't, pecking him quickly and slightly pulling back when Sungchan licked at the seam, trying to deepen the kiss.

"What?" Sungchan whines, his thumbs making little circular movements against Renjun's hips. "Give me a kiss."

With a small giggle, Renjun leans forward to brush their lips together, pulling back again when Sungchan puckers his lips. "You're ridiculously cute sometimes."

"I don't get it," Sungchan mumbles. "Come _here_ ~" His voice gets higher than usual and drags at the end. It makes Renjun rolls his eyes, but he gives a little kiss to the corner of Sungchan's mouth before leaning back and laughing when Sungchan frowns.

"Come on, you don't need to be all dramatic." Renjun uses his thumb to smooth away the frown on Sungchan's forehead, his laugh something soft and gentle, puffs of air grazing Sungchan's cheek.

Sungchan frowns just a little bit more before he falls prey to his boyfriend's touch. It's impossible to keep a serious face when Renjun is _that_ close to him, smiling and looking at him with those soft, gentle eyes. So he exhales with maybe a little too much force, trying to keep his act up, but a smile tugs at the corner of his lips and soon he joins Renjun's twinkling laughter.

"I'm not being dramatic..."

He is being a little dramatic and they both know it very well, but Sungchan imagines he deserves the chance to be a little over the top when his boyfriend is just so damn irresistible the entire time and Sungchan hasn't known much about peace ever since they met.

Renjun makes a little disagreeing noise from the back of his throat, but he chooses not to act on it and, instead, he finally gives Sungchan a longer peck than all the ones from before.

" _Cute_ ," Renjun mumbles. It's so low, so soft, that Sungchan would almost miss it if they hadn't been that close. But their lips are brushing and Sungchan scrunches up his nose before pulling Renjun close together.

This time, Renjun doesn't tease him by pulling back. Sungchan tastes the cherry chapstick against his lips, against his tongue, and Renjun opens up for him, letting Sungchan feel and taste all of it. The artificial sweetness is something that would once make him wince, but now Sungchan longs to feel and lick it away from Renjun's own mouth.

🍒

And maybe Renjun _is_ a demon that came into his life only to bring him pain. Sungchan is almost sure of it.

Being teased because of the cherry chapstick and his inability of seeing something cherry-related and not blurting out _"Renjun!"_ is one thing, but being teased by upgrading the chapstick to a lip gloss is entirely _another_.

(By now, his best friend Shotaro had developed the amazing talent of being able to ignore Sungchan whenever they were strolling somewhere and he saw a piece of clothing or anything that had the image of a cherry. Sungchan would make a little excited noise, pull his phone out, and snap a picture to send it to Renjun. And then he'd start to talk about his very talented and beautiful boyfriend.)

So, really. A cherry lip gloss is... just on another level. Entirely another.

Renjun smirks at him from across the table because he knows that Sungchan can't look away — and it's a little bit obvious. Ever since Renjun arrived at the restaurant, quickly apologizing about the traffic and his lateness, brushing away the snow from the top of his shoulders, Sungchan couldn't turn his gaze away from his boyfriend's lips. Because of their friends, Renjun had greeted him with a quick smile and a whispered _"Hey"_ and Sungchan had tried to force himself to say something back, but he more failed than was able to produce any words.

Renjun's lips are ridiculously shiny. They have a red tint to them, though still a little translucent, and Sungchan knows, he just _knows_ , that it's cherry-flavored. Probably still very artificial and not the best taste _at all_ , but by the way Renjun smirks and smiles, by the way he looks up through his eyelashes before wrapping his lips around the metal straw and sucking in, Sungchan just _knows._

It leaves a sticky-looking residue on the straw. Sungchan breathes in sharply and turns to the side, trying to get into a friend's conversation and ignore the way Renjun's eyes glinted with mirth. A little _devil_. It's all on purpose, even more when Renjun orders a Cherry Delight for dessert.

"Ah... Don't you want to split a slice of chocolate cake or something like that?" Donghyuck asks, prodding Renjun's side with his finger.

Renjun smiles and turns to face his friend. "Not really," he says, "I'm really craving for something with cherries."

Donghyuck just shrugs, saying an "Okay" before he tries to find a friend to split the dessert with him.

Satisfied with his answer, Renjun rests his chin on the open palm of his hand and looks in Sungchan's direction; he has the corner of his lips curled up in a mischievous smile and one eyebrow barely raised, _trouble_ being spelled in every move of his.

Sungchan sighs and purses his lips a little. _Really? Are you really doing this now?_ He wants to ask, but he doesn't, and merely lifts his glass up and downs the rest of the content.

From across the table, Renjun stifles a laugh as he bites down on his plump, glossy bottom lip. Sungchan tries hard not to look too much, but he knows he fails, especially when Renjun's dessert arrives in front of him and he makes a show of slowly eating it, showing to everyone how delicious the Cherry Delight is.

When Renjun puts down his fork, there's a bit of lip gloss there, and Sungchan quickly looks away. Most of the gloss on Renjun’s lips is gone by now, but before they can pay the check and leave, Renjun pulls his phone from his pocket and turns the camera app on, picking the lip gloss tube from his bag and re-applying it before they can leave.

This time, Sungchan stares hard and doesn’t even try to pretend that he isn’t looking.

Getting a kiss from Renjun while he’s wearing that would probably be very sticky, but Sungchan wouldn’t complain about that. When they leave the restaurant, Renjun bundled up inside his coat, nose and cheeks pink because of the cold, Sungchan mutters exactly that to him, keeping his voice low because of their friends close by.

Renjun barks off a laugh, shaking his head a little as he says, “I knew you would mention something about that.”

“Were you expecting it?”

“Yeah.” Renjun’s smile is wide and bright and Sungchan crowds close to him, hands clasping with Renjun’s cold fingers. “Since you’re obsessed with the chapstick, I wanted to test this one here.”

“I’m not _obsessed_.”

Renjun makes a little outraged noise and Sungchan looks down at his boyfriend, squeezing the small hand in his. “You _are_ ,” Renjun says, emphasizing his words. “I never needed to buy chapstick so often since we started dating.”

“That’s _not_ true—”

“Yeah, it is,” Renjun cuts him off and Sungchan pouts a little, receiving only a giggle from his boyfriend. “But it’s okay since it’s your kink, I guess…”

Sungchan splutters, feeling his face burning. “That’s definitely _not_ a kink! And what the fuck, don’t talk about this in public! What if someone hears you?”

Renjun, the little shit that he is, only giggles harder and squeezes his hand back, dragging him close to where their friends are waiting for them. “I’m not judging you,” Renjun says, winking in his direction, “you can have your little things.”

Though Sungchan would like to explain to Renjun that he _does not_ have a kink for cherries or anything related to them, their friends are already looking in their direction so he drops the topic until they’re somewhere private. And even though it was in Sungchan’s plans to talk about it as soon as they could, he feels like he has no place to talk about not caring about cherries when the first thing he does is pine Renjun against the door of his dorm and kiss him senseless, licking and nipping at his lips until Renjun allows him entrance and Sungchan could lick inside his mouth, tongue exploding with the taste of _real_ cherries this time.

It’s all sticky and messy and exactly like Sungchan imagined it would be. There’s spit mixed with the sticky lip gloss and Sungchan needs to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand before he’s pulled back down by Renjun’s hands on the back of his neck, lips getting all tacky again.

But Sungchan can’t stop smiling against Renjun’s mouth and—yeah. Renjun had completely ruined cherries for him. There’s just no way that he could eat or smell their scent without being reminded of his boyfriend ever again.

And, with a desperate Renjun arching his neck and trying to pull Sungchan down, hands hurriedly trying to take his shirt off, Sungchan can’t help but think how it would feel to have those glossy lips wrapped around his dick.

🍒

"Hey, make some space for me there… Sungchan. _Sungchan._ ”

Groaning deep, Sungchan shifts a little to the side, pulling the comfort with him, all without opening his eyes. He feels the dip on the mattress when Renjun sits on the edge of the bed, the click of the bedside lamp being turned on, and the sound of things being moved around.

“Wha—what are you… doing…?” His voice is totally slurred with sleep, all raspy and heavy, but Renjun seems to have understood him for he hums and there’s the sound of something being open, a squelching noise coming right after.

The scent hints Sungchan before Renjun can even say something — it’s the artificial smell of something fruity and sweet. He just knows that his boyfriend is applying some body lotion on himself before getting fully into bed.

“My nightly routine,” Renjun says, “you know that.”

Sungchan turns on his side, blinking quickly and scrunching up his face as he tries to get used to the lightning. “Ah… Yeah…”

For a moment, there’s only the sound of a low hum coming from Renjun as he puts on his products, but he breaks the silence to ask, “Were you sleeping already?”

It takes a little while for Sungchan to answer, for the words to register inside his foggy brain, and he blinks his eyes open, not having even realized he’d closed them again. “Uhh… Maybe. I think— _so_.” His words get broken by a yawn he doesn’t even try to hide, stretching on the bed before he sighs and rubs at his face with his hands, fixing a pillow underneath his head so he could look at his boyfriend.

The bedside lamp doesn’t offer the best lighting, but it’s all Sungchan needs to be able to observe his boyfriend apply some body lotion on his legs, his hair almost all dried and falling gently over his forehead, his face still flushed from his hot shower and scrubbing.

Renjun turns his head a little to the side, catching his gaze and sending him a smile. “Go to sleep. I’ll be finishing here soon.”

“I’m sleeping…” Sungchan mumbles, his voice cracking. “Can’t you see that my eyes are closed? I’m sleeping.”

Renjun snorts and shakes his head, turning away from Sungchan. He doesn’t lose his smile even after he has finished and puts his things away, stretching to turn the lamp off and sneak underneath the comfy blankets as quickly as he could, trying to playfully pull them away from Sungchan’s grip.

“Nooo, don’t do _that_ ,” Sungchan whines, pulling them back without any real strength behind his moves.

“Share with me, Sungchannie.”

“You’re cold, I don’t wanna.”

Renjun huffs, defeated. He shuffles a little closer, his warm breath grazing Sungchan’s face.

It’s dark now and Sungchan can’t really see much of Renjun’s features, especially when his eyes haven’t gotten used to the darkness yet, but he can smell Renjun’s body lotion from miles away and he scrunches up his nose a little. Still, he lets Renjun cling to his arm and bury his head on the side of his neck.

“Your nose is _very_ cold.”

Renjun giggles. He noses Sungchan’s throat, lips just as cold leaving a quick peck under his chin. “Yeah.”

He smells of cherries and something else that is sweet. Almost too sweet, really, but Renjun seems to like that body lotion a lot, so Sungchan breathes in through his mouth and closes his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. On his side, Renjun makes a little noise before brushing another quick kiss, his hands feeling very soft as he caresses the skin under Sungchan’s shirt.

🍒

Sungchan stares very hard at the bottle in his hands before he shoves it back into the shelf.

“ _No_.”

Renjun, the devil that he is, only giggles at that and gets the bottle again, pushing it to Sungchan’s face as if he hadn’t read _and_ re-read the name at least a thousand times when Renjun first showed him that.

“But look at it!” Renjun exclaims, all bright and excited as if he was having the best time of his life. He probably was. “Can you believe it’s the only one left? Maybe it’s the universe telling us something.”

Sungchan takes a deep breath and, for two seconds, actually considers the possibility, but Renjun’s smirk and raised eyebrow makes him flush too much and Sungchan turns around, walking to the next aisle, Renjun hot on his heels.

“If there’s just one left maybe it’s a sign to leave it _there_.”

“Or maybe it was just waiting for us to pick it up. You know, we do _need_ to buy some lube and this one is _right there_. Hmm? So what do you think?”

The name _“Sweet Cherry! Fruity flavored pleasure gel!_ ” flashes inside his mind and Sungchan groans, shoulders sagging in defeat. Renjun is running back to the other aisle before Sungchan can even utter an “ _Okay_ ”, throwing the damned lube inside their basket.

“This is all your fault,” Sungchan mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. He looks to the side, suddenly very concentrated on different brands of pasta, but he can still see from the corner of his vision Renjun grinning wide, lips red and shiny. “Of course!”

🍒

It’s a little bit embarrassing.

No, risk that. It’s _very_ embarrassing. A whole damn lot.

The fact is that Sungchan likes his boyfriend, likes to kiss him, and likes to kiss him a lot when he’s wearing something on his lips. That’s it and that’s how life apparently is now.

But, to pop a boner just because his boyfriend is with his glossy red lips wrapped around a cherry while laughing with his friends? Just because of the visual and the idea of cherry lip gloss on a real cherry? Popping a boner like a freaking teenager out in public?

He’s fucking _gone_. Sungchan can’t believe he’s really been Pavloved. And because of _cherries_.

Renjun, the devil that he is, doesn’t even pay attention to him, too busy exchanging stories with his friends, eating his dessert with no worries, but Sungchan can only squirm in place and feel his hands start to sweat, even though he tries to discreetly wipe them over his jeans.

“Excuse me for a second,” he says, getting up quickly from the table and going in the direction of the bathroom. He doesn’t really have a plan in his mind yet but he just—he just needs to stay away from Renjun for a little while and deal with his situation before he can rejoin them all.

Sungchan makes a mental note to talk with Renjun about cherries-related things in public. Apparently, that’s something they have to deal with now.

He washes his face with cold water while trying to take deep breaths, concentrating on the prickling sensation on his face as a way to clean his mind from any dirty thoughts that could be lurking nearby.

“Did something happen?” 

Sungchan turns around quickly, heart racing against his chest and hands splattering water on the mirror with his sudden move, but closing the bathroom door is only Renjun with a frown on his face.

“Oh—”

“You left so quickly… Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?” Renjun asks quickly, walking closer to him. His lips are pressed down into a tight line, brows furrowed as he looks over Sungchan’s form in search of something that could explain his sudden departure. “Did something in the food make your stomach upset? Do you want to leave?”

Sungchan swallows. Renjun looks so worried and Sungchan knows he wouldn’t just brush the matter aside, so Sungchan turns back to the sink and re-washes his hand, very focused on his task when he mumbles, “I think I was conditioned… y’know… the cherries thing…”

There’s a moment of pure silence, just the sound of the water running echoing inside the small bathroom. Restless with the lack of response, Sungchan lifts his gaze from his hands and looks at the mirror — Renjun’s reflection shows only a confused face with a tentative smile before it fades to make way for a wide grin that is followed by a loud laugh.

“Oh—god—” Renjun tries to say between fits of laughter, clutching at his stomach. “Are you… are you serious?”

Instead of replying, Sungchan only makes a disgruntled noise and motions with his hand to his pants. Renjun’s gaze trails down from his face to his chest and down to his hips, his smile only getting bigger.

“I—” Whatever Renjun tries to say gets drowned by his laugh and Sungchan rolls his eyes, tugging at the end of his sweater to cover his pants even more.

“Shut _up_ ,” he mumbles with no heat in his voice.

“Baby, baby,” Renjun says, a giggle escaping him as he gets closer, hugging Sungchan’s side. “Does your dick like—like cherries now?” He can’t stay serious and his small body keeps shaking with all the giggles coming from him. “I wasn’t even trying to tease you this time.”

Sungchan can’t deny a thing so he sighs frustrated and flicks a wet hand in Renjun’s direction, watching in satisfaction as his boyfriend scrambles away from the droplets and wrinkles his nose. “Shut _up_. No one can know about this.”

“Of course, it’s not like I’m going to go around and share that my boyfriend gets turned on because of cherries.”

“ _Renjun_ ,” Sungchan pleads, grimacing. “Let’s just… just forget all of this, okay? You can keep using your things because I know you like—and you _do_ look very good, anyway—but the rest… let’s just pretend this never happened. Ever.”

Renjun looks up at him with an innocent gaze, eyelashes fanning out over his cheekbones, lips curled in a soft smile as he says, “How can I ever pretend this never happened, Sungchannie? We’re going to have _so much_ fun now. Don’t you want that?”

Sungchan swallows hard. “You’re a _menace_. I swear... you’re going to be my end.”

Renjun only keeps smiling and doesn’t deny that. Sungchan didn’t expect anything less — and he can’t wait for any of what might happen, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) ]


End file.
